Quilava Rehabilitation
by Rocket Admin Morri
Summary: Not so much rehabilitation as it is sex.  Read Author's note to see what happened.  LEMON WARNING NO MINORS


Author's note: I don't own Pokemon, all characters copyright Nintendo.

Originally this was going to be a story about a Quilava coming from an abusive home (hence the beginning) but somehow my muse took it elsewhere (Read: I was horny). Hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Contains: M/M, blowjobs, doggy style, rimming, pokemon on human and human on pokemon action. Lemme know if I missed anything.

* * *

The Quilava breathed heavily in my ear, a small tinge of flame brushing the tip. The Pokémon had come from an abusive home whose owner's idea of training was spraying the fire-type down whenever it disobeyed its commands. Luckily, I had observed this behavior while working with the Professor in town and reported it to the authorities. Unluckily they decided to give the Quilava to me to take care of, despite never raising a Pokémon in my life.

The fire weasel seemed to be happy it got away from its previous owners, but it stuck close to me, hugging my leg tightly as if it was afraid I was going to leave him. The only time alone I've gotten the past few days was during my showers, but even still the Pokémon stalked the other side of the glass door. Still, it didn't take long to get used to the fuzzy body that accompanied everywhere throughout the house.

The only problem was just that, I hadn't left the house for a week. Not only was I becoming stir-crazy, but I was running low on food and soda too. I wasn't sure how the Quilava would take to being outside, that being where most of its punishment was, so it would be an adventure for both of us. But the first thing I noticed when I opened the door to the outside was that the Quilava had vanished.

"Flin?" I called out, not expecting him to answer. His previous owner had named the Pokémon "Scuzzy", a name I wasn't too fond of, but the Quilava had yet to get used to his new name. I shrugged to myself, and walked out the door, hoping that the fire Pokémon wouldn't burn the house down after I left in a fit of despair. Immediately after I close the door I hear his paws scratching on it; seems like he wanted to go out now.

"Come on Flin; don't do this to me…" I mutter, expecting to open the door and have him dart off into the depths of my house. Instead he pushes his way out the door the moment it cracks open, darting around feet. I lift him up so I don't trip, holding his back to my chest. It's probably dangerous, considering the fact that the slightest excitement could cause it to burst into flames and burn me. Flin twitches a little in my arms and settles down as we walk to the market.

"It's a nice day, right Flin?" I absentmindedly talked to him as we walk. It rained recently, and the grass glittered with the reflected sun. "Almost makes me want to take a picnic…" My thoughts weren't really directed at Flin now; I was just talking for the sake of filling the silence. Flin had been quiet in my arms as well, but it was normal for him to not make much noise. We let the silence continue, the only sounds were flying Pokémon chirping in the distance and the wet slap of my shoes on the pavement.

Finally, the blue roof of the Pokémart came into view, its automatic door opening with a whizz that woke up the Pokémon in my arms. He squirmed around and climbed up my chest, wrapping around my neck like a boa. He seemed to be comfortable to stay here, so I allowed him too, as I went on with my shopping, picking up assorted items with one hand while trying to balance Flin with the other.

The cashier looked at me strangely with my Pokémon draped around my neck, but he didn't say anything and I paid for my supplies, eager to get back home. Somehow the walk back home always seems to take longer, but that gives me more time to enjoy the setting sun's rays.

"The sky sure is beautiful, ain't it Flin?" I mumbled to the dozing Pokémon who merely gave a puff of flame in acknowledgement. His breath of fire almost matched the sun's own rays as they bled across the sky. Flin jumped off my shoulders, nearly pushing me over with his thrust.

"W-what's wrong?" I asked, as the Quilava gazed down the sidewalk to our house. He stared off into the distance for a moment more, before running behind me and attempting to push me towards the house. I quickened my pace, not wanting to upset Flin anymore than he seemed to be. Our home came into view, and Quilava started pushing me into a sprint, pressing me to run faster and faster until we got at the door. Once there, he started to scratch until I opened it.

"Strange…" I thought to myself out loud, pondering Flin's actions today. The sun finally disappeared behind the cityscape and I switched on the house lights. Once more, my Pokémon had taken upon itself to slink around my legs like a python. I managed to put the groceries down on the counter before tripping and falling to the floor, collapsing like a dead tree.

Flin worriedly prodded my face with his cool nose, and I groaned in return. He seemed happy with that response and curled up against my aching side while I rested in pain. In a way, his warm body acted like a heating pad that soothed my sore muscles, but more often than not he was a nuisance pushing painfully against them.

I must have lain on the floor for more than an hour before I finally felt well enough to press myself to my feet. Almost immediately I fell back down, dizzy from the rush of blood. Flin woke up with my second fall, this time trying to lift me back up again. I grabbed the countertop and used it to hoist myself as well as a stabilizer. My head pounded. Dimly I could feel Flin pushing me towards my bedroom, but I was still woozy from my falls.

At last I limped into my bed, its soft comforter a much better resting place than the linoleum floor of the kitchen. The mattress sank under the additional weight of Flin who had jumped on and spread himself on my back, gently depressing me down into the blankets. I shook him off and he batted my back in return.

Ignoring him, I attempted to undress myself, pulling off my shirt with ease, but my shorts were a little bit more difficult to remove. Lying face down, I propped my ass into the air, and placed a finger under the waistband, pulling them up and over my rump. While the shorts were comfy, sleeping nude was definitely the best way to sleep in my book. I kicked aside my shorts; my boxers were the next to go. I managed to get them over the crest of my ass when I felt Flin, put his forepaw on them, pulling them down to my knees in a flash.

"H-huh?" I stupidly said as I felt two paws wrap around my thighs and a brush of semi-coarse fur rub against my ass. It slid back and forth against my crack until I felt a peculiar wetness sliding between my cheeks. It leaked a warm liquid that pooled into my hole; a slick liquid that smelt slightly of chilies. With shock, I realized what was happening. I tried to pry the Quilava off of me, but his weight and position made him too powerful; his short thrusts were slowly getting closer and closer to their mark and I could feel the tip of his member, pressing itself into my ass.

"No!" I yelled, spinning on the bed and throwing the Quilava under me. From this vantage point I could see it all. His creamy chest fur that slowly leads down to a plump sheath half-filled with a meaty pink cock, a pair of fuzzy balls, scrunched up to the base of his sheath, the drool of his member: oozing pre onto his flame-retardant fur. I pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart race as he tried to curl up and hump my arm.

"Quiiii…" he moaned desperately. I had never thought of sex with a Pokémon before, but I couldn't say the thought wasn't enticing. There was something strangely wrong, yet so right with the ideas. I felt a drop of Quilava pre leak out of my ass and drip down my leg. My hand slid down the Quilava's chest, making its way to the hardening cock that was slowly slipping out of its sheath. I grasped the almost unbearably hot dick, marveling at its rigidity. At spurted out a glob of pre which I used to moisten its surface, pulling it almost completely out and exposing the entire shaft.

The entire cock was remarkably inexplicable, yet simplistic in nature. It slowly tapered down from its thick base, conical in nature, with a small hole at the tip which oozed liquid lubricant. My hand absentmindedly stroked it and Flin whimpered beneath me, lightly thrusting into my palm. I lowered my head, the tip of Flin's cock almost an inch away. It smelled like peppers, rich and spicy. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out and give the tip a lick. The sudden spurt of pre was more than a mouthful, and I wrapped my lips around the head to keep the tasty precum from spilling out.

His musk enticed me to sink deeper and deeper around his cock, until I was at the base of the seven inch rod. Somehow his cock angled perfectly down my throat and I allowed myself to press against the rim of fur that marked the entrance to his sheath. I suckled on his cock, letting its juices slide down my throat and rest in my stomach; my tongue slid around the base of his meat, focusing on a particular vein that pulsed rapidly. One of my hands pressed up against Flin's furry leg, reaching up higher and higher until it touched at his balls, gently massaging them.

A finger got frisky, and reached lower, to the passage beneath the Quilava's sack. The tight hole almost as hot as its cock nearly pulled the adventurous finger inside, but was too slow, and the appendage simply circled the warm entrance. It plunged in, pressing hard against the convulsing walls around it, searching for a pleasure button. It found it.

Hot gooey spurts of cum splattered down my throat nearly chocking me with the volume and spicy musk. I lifted my head up, allowing a few stray shots of semen to spurt against my face. Flin curled up into a ball and began to lick his still dripping member. I tapped him on the back and he looked up at me, pausing a moment before cleaning my face of his cum with his heated tongue.

Flin flipped over onto all fours. For a moment, I thought he was going to run off again, but instead he stuck his rear end into the air, pressing it against my stomach. Below the tuft of charcoal fur I could see his puckered hole, pulsing, eager for a fucking. For the moment, I ignored it, sliding my hands underneath the Quilava and flipping the Pokémon onto its back in a sixty-nine position. I licked from the base of his musky balls to the pink entrance, my tongue's saliva barely moistening the semi-rough fur. But his ass was a sharp contrast to the coarse fur around it, a soft and pliable fleshy entrance, appearing ripe and almost virgin.

I wetted my lips with saliva, and stuck my face into the tight ass, kissing it first before slipping my tongue into the ring of muscle. It tasted a lot like Flin's cock, spicy with a hint of bitter musk, yet the texture was unique. I pulled my tongue out again and spat another helping of saliva down the hole. Meanwhile, my cock was getting a similar treatment from Flin's mouth. His muzzle would just reach the tip of my head, teasing with its warmth, before breaking away and trying again. Flin's sharp tongue whistled out and gave the member a warm coat of saliva. Moaning, I lowered my hips, allowing the Quilava full access to my cock, which it immediately took.

A cold nose pressed against my groin as the Pokémon engulfed my cock in its flaming hot mouth. The Quilava's tongue spun against my member somehow finding its most sensitive spots. I felt a familiar buildup in my stomach, and I lifted my hips, once again my cock was out of Flin's reach. He seemed to understand what I was getting at, and flipped over once again to press his ass against my belly. This time I was ready. I stabilized his rear with one hand, thumb lightly stretching into his wetted entrance while I lined my moist dick up with his hole. I pressed the tip against the rim of muscle.

"You ready?" I asked, although I knew the Pokémon couldn't answer like a human, it was a mental comfort to have him press back and impale himself on my cock. "Haha, eager," I chuckled, before pressing into his ass. It was hard to put into words eloquently what I was feeling. The best I can come up with now was "Good," but that still isn't enough to describe the pleasure. His tight butt clamped down on me like a vice, gripping my cock with his heated muscles. Somehow he knew what areas to clamp down on and where to loosen up as I thrusted my dick into him.

Between his massaging, the small squeaks he made as each thrust bumped into a sensitive spot, his heated insides, and tight passage, I was surprised I hadn't cum the moment I pressed into him. His ass clenched down on my cock once again and I lost control. I pressed as far into him as I could, hilting and moaning as that fuzzy ass was flooded with my cum. I must have spurted nearly seven times before the heavy flow of semen ebbed, and I pulled myself out of the Quilava, a gooey trail leading from tip to ass.

Flin's rough tongue licked the excess cum off of my cock, and began cleaning itself, seemingly surprised at the amount of cum I produced. Once again I was mesmerized by its bouncing cock in all its pink-red glory. I mirrored the position the Quilava was in just a few moments ago: back down, ass up, legs slightly parted. I hoped Flin would get the hint.

All it took was one smack on my ass, and the Quilava hopped up and started rubbing against it. The thick cone-shaped dick once again dribbled its pre into my ass, and the tip of it slowly pressed against the rim of muscle. His hot cock slowly pressed apart my anal walls, slipping deeper into my ass with his slow thrusts. Suddenly he hilts and starts humping with a fiery passion. I moan as I allow him to violate me, his spicy precum nearly pouring out of my ass with his frenzied pumps and presses.

I start to push back as he thrusts harder and harder. His cock's temperature begins to climb, getting hotter and hotter till its nearly burning, but I don't care. I want him bad, I want his seed bad. I want him to blow a huge wad of cum deep inside of me. And I want that badly.

His precum starts to get thicker, and his pushes inside me stronger. The urge to mate was strong within him and soon I could feel the thick globs of hot cum he spurted inside me, resting like rocks in the desert. He pulled his cock out and licked at my ass, cleaning the excess semen and flicking his tongue in my hole as well. I tried to lie down, but I felt the steamy cum shift inside me, almost dropping out of my ass. Instead, I settled for grabbing Flin, and pressing my lips against his muzzle, moist from the cum he had licked off himself and me.

"That was great…" I moaned to him as I broke the kiss. I fell onto my side, not caring about the semen leaking across my ass cheek. "G-good night Flin…"


End file.
